See You Again
by momentofweakness
Summary: All he ever wanted was her. All she ever wanted was him. Will they ever become more than just friends or will things get between them? Was he really her one in a million? Would he ever be able to see her again? Niley. Jobros involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-------------  
So I guess you call it love at first sight ? My heart skipped a beat as the brown curly haired sensitive Jonas brother walked up to me for the first time. I seriously couldn't feel my body. If I talked, I would've studdered. His sweet, adorable smile put an effect on my body. The way he talked gave me chills down my spine. Specially when he sings. Gosh. He was contagious. Too bad he wasn't mine.

I could never forget the day we first met:

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
Oh, You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

"Thank you everybody! I love you all! Goodnight!" Hannah Montana shouted to the whole arena as her concert had ended.

Out of breath, she ran backstage and saw her friend, Lilly Truscott. Well in this cast, Lola Lafonda..

"That song was so sweet. It gives me chills down my spine." She spills, sounding like she was ready to cry.

Hannah laughs, "To that song!?"

"Yeah, its about me, your best friend right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Call me crazy..."

"Okay, CRAZY." Hannah jokes.

"Very funny."

"How is it very funny?" Hannah asks.

"Okay, this conversation ends now."

"Okay, good because I would love to butt in.." A voice says behind the two.

They turn around to see Nick Jonas.

"Oh my Gosh, Nick Jonas! What are you doing here?" Hannah asks him in shock. She was really surprised to see him. I mean, they're both celebrites, but they dont ever talk..

"Well, I knew you had your concert tonight, and well, i just wanted to stop by. Also because my little brother Frankie wanted an autograph."

"Aww.I dont remember if i signed him an autograph..How old is he and what does he look like? I hope I'll remember even there was like a thousand people."

"Well, i really dont wanna go into detail, but hes just a little boy. Turns out, it was too croweded, I was surprised to hear him complain and he told me that he wanted to go home, so my brothers dropped him off and i stayed to see you perform."

"Aww. I am SO sorry about that. Well here." She walks over to the nearest table. She takes a marker and a picture of her that was left over from the meet-and-greet and signed her signature and a note:

_**Sorry you couldn't meet me, young one. Stop by anytime! Keep on rocking!**___

She smiled and walked over to Lola and Nick. She handed him the autograph. He had the biggest grin on his face. "Thanks so much, Hannah. You dont know how much Frankie will love this.. He'll probably be doing the happy dance for hours. Ugh, wait. I dont want that.."

Hannah laughs, "Oops. Well dont worry. I'm pretty sure you have your parents there." 

"Yeah, but he never gets in trouble."

"Typical. Hes probably the youngest. I'm the youngest, but for some reason, I get in trouble."

Nick looks surprised, "Oh? Hannahs' a bad girl?"

"No! Not like that. I mean, we all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect." Hannah laughs, to realize she just said a title of her own song.

"I gotta work it!" He singed. "Well i better get back. My mom is gonna kill me if i dont get back by 10. Nice meeting you, Hannah. I'll see you sometime soon." Nick said as he shook her hand.

"Same to you too. Bye Nick!" She smiled and waved off to him.

Suspecting to see Lola, she didnt. "Lola?" She called out. No one. She shurgged and walked away. Happily.  
------------------  
"Miley Rae Stewart! Get down here right this instant!" Her angry father called from downstairs to her. She groaned. What did he want now? 

"What is it, daddy?" She asked with the cutest pout on her face.

"Stop trying to play cute, Miley. We have a serious problem." Her stern father told her. He hardly calls her Miley. He always calls her "Miles." or "Bud".

"What is it?"

"Well. I got your grades in the mail. Miley! You got a D+ in Algebra. How? And your other grades are one B and three C's."

"Hey! It's not my fault that when i first started taking it, i thought we would be learning about bras!" She joked.

"I am so disappointed in you. So just for that, your grounded." He never ever would say that he is disappointed in her. But in this case, he had to be.

"But what about the concert Friday night!?" She exclaimed.

"I already canceled it."

"How could you?!" She shouted at him.

"How could I? How about how could you? Its not my fault here. It's yours. Maybe all this Hannah crap is effecting your grades."

"Nu-uh. I have time for everything, Dad." She confessed.

"Okay, well maybe your friends should stop coming over here every second."

"But they're my best friends!" She whinned.

"So? That doesnt mean they have to come over every single day. I'm sorry, but its too late. Now go to your room." He pointed to the stairs and she gave him the meanest look ever and stomped upstairs.

"I hope she doesnt break the house." He mumbled to himself. Just as he was ready to take out some food, he heard a knock on the door. He looked and saw the usual, Lilly and Oliver, the best friends.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. "What?"

"Uhm. Miley. Can we see her? It's important." Lilly told him.

"As important as if your mom died, or?"

"Well no. Drama is about to happen, but we can stop it before it effects Miley." Oliver confessed.

"OLIVER. You didnt have to TELL him." Lilly threw her hand on his mouth.

"Sorry ya'll, but it looks like you won't be here for the next month or so.  
Buh-bye now." Robby Ray said as he slammed the door.

Both were in shock and just stared. "What was that for?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe he has his period." Lilly laughed.

Oliver shrugged and they both walked away.  
------------  
okay, i tried to be as real as possible. im trying to improve my writing each time. please review and tell me what you think. be honest and feel free to give me any ideas!

xoxo  
nessax3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thanks for the reviews..I would appreciate if i got more so please tell your friends about my story. I hate rude and bashful comments so if you have anything totally mean to say, say it to my face or keep your mouth shut. I'm trying my best here. Thank you. I would also love some ideas. I'm not Miss. Lightbulb..Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

The next day at school was a complete bore. The only exicting thing that happened was of course, the annoying Amber and Ashley. Who else could un-bore her?

"Hello Piglet. Still doing your pig calls?" Ashley asked, dumbly.

Amber hit her on the shoulder, "Dont you remember what happened last time!? We ended up the iddiots because she was the piglet who called our names!" She said horasely.

"Um, yeah. Of course I remember that!" She said, pretending to remember. Of course, she didnt have a clue.

Miley smikered, "Same old Amber and Ashley. Anywho, I better go. I'll call your names in of course my famous piglet voice. Okay? Bye now."

Miley walked away as Amber and Ashley just stared at each other.

"Whatever. Amber! I need a manicure!" Ashley whined.

Amber rolled her eyes, "You just got one this morning, dumb ass."

"I did? Oh yeah! We saw the lady with the big hair. Gotcha."

She rolled her eyes for the second time and grabbed her arm to stop herself for being stupid.

---------

Miley walked into the Stewart's house looking like a mess. Her backpack was literally falling off her and she was bending like her stomach was in pain. Her hair was all sticking up from the humid, in..October.

Her dad laughed, "What happened now?"

"Oh nothing. Same usual torture day.What else is new?" She asked sarcastically.

"Wanna talk to me about it?" He asked.

"No, really. I'm okay. I have tons of homework and a huge English test. Gotta pass that. Bye daddy!" She said in a rush. Before he could answer, she had already been up the stairs.

He just shoke his head and walked in the kitchen to get his hands on them chocolate covered pancakes. But as he walked in, the sight made him want to puke.

"JACKSON!" He yelled, like he usual does.

"Uhh sorry?" He asked while a bunch of pancake pieces were sticking out of his mouth.

"Those we're for your father. Now I have to make those darn cheap pancakes." He said, refering to himself.

"You know I like to eat." Jackson said as he stuck more in.

"Well so do i. Were men!" He said putting his hand up to high-five his son but as he wanted to high-five him, he looked at Jackson's dirty hands. "Do you ever wash, boy?"

He laughs, "Well, yes."

"Sure doesn't look like it." Just as Jackson was about to answer his faugher, the phone rang.

"Ooh, maybe its Brenda." Jackson said trying to swalllow all of his pancakes, just in case it was her so he could talk.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Robby Ray? It's Nick Jonas. I'm calling for Hannah..is she there?"_

"Nick! I'm surprised to hear from you. How've you been boy?"

_"Ah, well. And yourself?"_

"Pleasant. Now you need Mi-Hannah? Yeah, My Hannah?" He said, covering himself. Jackson looked at his faughter with a bit of a scared look.

_"Uhh yeah. She there?"_

"Yes, hold on." He grinned and called up to his daughter, "Hannah! Someone is on the phone for you!" He shouted.

_**Miley's POV**_

Did daddy just call for me telling me someone was on the phone? He said Hannah though..I knew that he didnt know my name! I ran downstairs and looked curious.

"Here." He gave her the phone and walked back into the kitchen to join his son.

"Uhh, hello?"

_"Hannah? It's Nick. Nick Jonas."_

"Nick! You could've called my cell phone..anyway. Why'd you call?"

_"Well..uhm. I dont know why my brothers wanted me to do this.." _

_"BECAUSE HE THINKS YOUR DROP DEAD GORGEOUS" Joe shouted out loud enough in the background for her to hear. _

_"Sorry about that..hes not telling the truth."_

"Oh?"

_"Well you know what I mean! I mean your pretty and all, but not like that!"_

"Nick, its fine. No stressing. I know Joe can be very humorous sometimes.."

_"Hey, I am always humurous." "Joe! Why'd you put speaker on!" "Because its our phone." "No its not its the living room phone." "What does it really matter, Joesph?" _

"Guys! I really need to go. Nice talking to you, Nick. Bye." I said hanging up immediately. I rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What happened, bud?"

"Those Jobros..I think they're on crack. Well..Joe." I said, then giggled.

"Probably. Who knows and best question, who cares?" Jackson asked as his usual annoying self.

I gave him a cold and stern look.

"Okay, I think I have a date at 5." He said while looking at his watch. "Yup. Toodles!" He skipped outside and said as a girl.

"Don't turn gay on us, boy!" He shouted after him. He laughed a little, then turned serious for me.. "So seriously, what did Nick want?"

"Wow, he didnt even tell me! We started talking..but Joe kept interupting..so he didnt tell me anything. Should i call back?" I said, just realizing.

"Oh crap. Forget it. Dinner is in an hour and you still got that homework!"

"True. Thanks daddy. Bye." I ran upstairs to my room. I wondered to myself; _What did he really want?_ I shrugged and picked up my pencil, but I couldnt even concentrate. At all. I really wanted to know. I was way desperate, so i picked up my phone and texted him:

_I forgot to ask u. what did u want be4 on the phone ?_

I was actually nervous to send that. I waited about 2 minutes for a response. Was he ignoring me? Finally I heard a noise, telling me that he texted.

_oh...uhh uhm. well i didnt want 2 tell u threw texting...can u call me?_

I really didnt know if i should..daddy told me I couldn't..but i didnt want to disappoint him! My hands were on the buttons but i had no clue what to write. Think Miley, think! What should you tell this boy? I finally thought of it.

_yea i guess so but u gotta make it quick. my dad wants me 2 finish this hw._

I hope he wouldn't find out.

_okay._

I smiled and waited 2 minutes. I didnt want to seem too exicted now, did I?

_"Hello?"_

"Hey. So..?"

_"Wow, you want to get to the point." He joked._

I laughed, "Duh."

_"Okay, well my brothers and I..well, okay, I wrote a song..about well uhm, love, and my mom..yeah, thought it sounded better if it was a duet..so uhh."_

"I would LOVE to." I gushed.

_"Wow, thanks for letting me speak. Uhh, you sure? It wouldn't be to crazy or anything?"_

"Hell no, Nick. We're friends. Remember?"

_He blushed, "Yeah..friends."_

"Oops, i think i hear daddy. Gotta go. I'll see you.."

_"Tomorrow."_

"Alright. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hanged up immediately. I started to feel flushed. Oh God, what was wrong with me? Am i getting nervous about seeing my best friend?

I ran downstairs. "Dad?" I rushly said.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well Nick just texted me. He wants me to sing a duet with him tomorrow! Can i?"

He looked at me with a serious face. Uh oh. He was gonna say no!

"Sure. But make sure you come home right after the studio. Unless he invites you to his house..then call me." He smiled.

"Are you serious? Dad! Why? I thought you wouldn't let me?" I asked in astonishment. I seriously thought he would say no since i had all this homework. At least it was a Friday.

"No, Miles. Your my little girl. And this is for Hannah. I would never say no to you. Your my baby girl and will be forever. I just hate to see you grow up so fast!" He said sweetly.

I reached out and hugged him..tightly. "I promise that I'll try not to grow up, if thats possible." I lightly laughed. This is just what i need..support.

-----

I was just about to go to bed and turn off my night light when I heard my cell phone. I grabbed it and checked. It was a text. From Nick;

_I cant wait 2 c u tomorrow._

I smiled.

_same here. i hope the song is good. oh wait, i know it is since ur awesum at writing duh! _

I was a little afraid to send that one..hes really sensitive so I didnt want to hurt his feelings by saying that I hope the song is good.

_oh it will be. so why isnt miss. miles in bed?_

I rolled my eyes.

_I was just about 2 but someone with the name that starts with an N stopped me._

_Oh? i wonder who that could be..how many letters?_

Oh my Gosh, this boy was insane!

_four_

Wow, now he'll know, right?

_NATE. darn that boy._

_nate! no! u, u iddot. lol. _

I smiled and pushed sent.

_thankyou. i better let u go 2 bed. nite hannah._

I smiled..

_goodnight nicholas._

Was I really starting to fall for him? I mean, i get shy around him, i cant talk or feel my body..my voice cracks. I guess i'm just a normal teenager. Female. I thought some more about Nick..then i fell asleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-----------------------------------

Alright, what do you think? Too weak? Boring? Stupid? Just review and tell me what you think, but dont make me feel bad. If you have to same something negative, say it in a positive way, got it? Thank-you for everyone who reviewed for the first chapter but i need more! get your friends and let them read&review(


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Miley Stewart! Wakey wakey!" Robby Ray clapped his hands close to her head. She wasnt waking up for him.

"You're going to be late. Remember? Jonas day!" After saying that, Miley aroused so fast. "I knew that would get you up." He laughed.

"Thanks." She said with a stern look on her face, but she was too tired to show much expression.

"Go get ready. We have to leave in an hour."

"You have to go with too?" She asks.

"Yes..I'm Hannah's manager. I need to be there. Plus the brothers love me to death!"

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. You can take Joe or Kevin."

"No, thats okay. I'll take all of them. You cant forget little Nick. It wouldn't be the same without him. Plus, you dont need any boy right now. Huge career, remember?"

Her mood changed dramtically. She groaned, "Fine! Whatever. Go daddy. I need to get ready."

Her dad nodded and walked out. What was she suppose to wear on this special day? How could she even think? Her father is always everywhere she goes. Just because shes 15 and shes a famous popstar, doesnt mean she has to have her father there. But she couldnt tell him anything. It would hurt his feelings.

Miley took a 25 minute shower. She usually takes about an hour, but in this case, she had to rush. She put on casual white capris with a sparkly pink tube top with a white leather jacket. She didnt need any help with the wig anymore, so she just put the wig on, put on some simple lipgloss, eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara and grabbed her purse. Was she set to sing with Nick Jonas?

Miley ran downstairs.

"Finally! We've been waiting. We're 15 minutes late!" Robby Ray called out.

"Are you..serious?" She said in shock.

"Let's go!" They ran out. She had no idea they were late.

**(with the jonas brothers)**

"UGH. We need to do this." Kevin moaned out.

"Dude, dont worry. They'll be here. Shes just fashionably late. Popstar, remember?" Nick said, smoothly.

"Oh sure. Not all of them should be late. And where the hell is Joe?"

"I think hes flirting with that girl again. Whats her name?"

"Oh, Brittany?"

"Yeah."

"Shes pretty hot."

"Dude!" Nick punched his brother.

"Hollwood here we come, baby!" Joe entered the room.

They both laugh. "Say what? Whats your problem?" Kevin asked.

Joe laughed, "Oh nothing! I just got my date with Brittany."

Nick makes an O with his mouth. "How?"

"Dunno. It just happened." Joe said cheerfully.

Just as Joe answered, in came Hannah and Robby Rae.

"I am so sorry that we are late! It's not my fault that somebody took forever to get ready." Robby Rae said, sounding really upset as he was looking at Hannah.

She rolled her eyes, "Sorry.." She blushed.

"Hey, thats okay Hannah." Nick answered.

"Yeah, Joe wasnt even here til now." Kevin said attitude.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Joe asked.

"No. It's not. I'm just saying. Singing is more important than dating." Kevin answered to his brother.

"Exactly." Robby Ray said, remembering his and Hannah's talk that morning.

She rolled her eyes again. "So, song?" She asked, dying from waiting.

"Oh, gosh. Yeah, sorry. Drama thanks to Joe.." Nick said quietly as he was reaching in his pocket to find the song. It was folded and written neatly on a notebook paper. "Ah. Found it. Do you need to warm-up?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Can i sing a song?"

"Go ahead. I'll talk to Joe and Kevin and Nick while you do that." He turned his back on Hannah to talk to Kevin and Joe. Nick was still staring at Hannah.

"Oh, uh. So, uhm." Nick said, mumbling.

She smiled, "I'll just be in here for a second." She stepped into the studio. Everything was already set up thanks to Nick and Kevin.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true _

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_They say that good things take time (whooooo)  
But really great things  
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (oh whoa)_

_You're one in a million, (yea yea)_

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time(whoa)  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
(Oh oh whoa yea yea)_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh)_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million_

_oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah_

_oooooh aaaaah  
oooooh aaaaah_

For some reason, tears were pouring down her face. The song was about a boy..

She stepped out, while wiping the tears away, sorta smiling. Nick was just standing there..smiling at her.

"A-amazing. Your voice is incredible."

She blushed, "Yeah right."

"No, Hannah. I'm serious." He said seriously.

"Well uh, thanks." Hannah replied..while looking down at her shoes.

2 minutes of silence..and finally Nick broke the ice, "So uh, do you want to sing the song now?"

"Yeah...do we really need the rest?" Hannah asked. She looked back to see them missing..

"Guess we lost them. Oh well." He shrugged. She laughed slighty then he sightly laughed.

They both stepped into the studio and he handed her the paper. "I'll sing the song so you know how it will sound, okay?"

She nodded. She had no idea what the song would be about..

_Verse 1  
There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna to lead you on  
(No)  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
(Yeah) _

_Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Verse 2  
Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
(Yeah)_

_Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Verse 3  
Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

_Chorus  
Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on your mind  
It'll happen  
(Oh!)  
We've been makin' lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
Just keep on thinkin'  
Of when we used to be  
Just friends_

_La, La, La, La  
Oh yeah  
La, La, La, La,  
Oh whoa  
La, La, la, la, la  
(When we used to be)  
When we used to be  
La, La, La, La  
Just friends  
La, La, La, La  
Oh  
La, La, La, La,la  
When we used to be  
Just friends_

Hannah stood there in astonishment..

"YOU WROTE THAT?" She said in shock.

"Uhm. Yes." He said shyly.

"Ohmygosh, Nick! That is too sweet. I love it so much. But..it doesnt really sound like a duet."

"I..i know. It wasn't supposed to be a duet.."

Okay.."

"No, let me finish. I just made this day up..so i can..uhm..see you."

"Wha? So, its not gonna be a duet..?" Hannah asked confused.

"Yes, Hannah. It's not going to be a duet. I cant help it. I just wanted to think of a good exuse to see you..."

"Aww, Nick. No, you can just call me when you want to hang out. We will always be Just Friends. No matter what, okay?"

"Okay.."

**Nick's Pov**

And that was it. I singed her it. I told her the exuse. She was just like "We will always be just friends." What does that mean? I dont know what to do. I dont think she likes me back. Man, ive had the huggest crush on her since i met her.

She smiled at me and put her hands out so we could hug..it felt so nice to be in her arms. As we were hugging, i was faced to the door and I saw all of them standing there clapping.

"How long have you been standind there?" I called out.

"Ever since, man. Good way to tell her." Joe joked.

"Hey, im only 15! I dont know much about..telling girls..about.."

"Exuses." Kevin finished me. Thank God.

Hannah smiled shyly. She stepped out of the studio, so i followed her.

"Thanks for writing the song again, Nick. It's amazing." Hannah said, staring into my eyes.

"No problem. You know how much i like to write songs."

She nodded.

"Well we better get going. I know ya'll are busy, so it was nice seeing you. Make sure to call if you just wanna talk. Specially to me." Robby Rae said, pointing to himself.

We laughed, but Hannah, so i stopped myself in time before she saw..

"Yeah, talk to you later boys." Hannah said. She hugged first Joe, Kevin then it came to me. I hugged her tightly, but accidently touched her butt...but she didnt say anything.

They said they're last goodbyes and they were out.

"That was so close, Nick." Kevin said, wiping off the sweat on his face.

"I know! You should've told Hannah that you love her. I done that to about all the girls i've dated."

"Yeah, like 1000 of them and you ended up not staying together. I want a good realtionship. It'll be better if i not say anything" Nick said.

"Whatever you say." Joe responded.

Should i tell her? But when?  
--------------  
So did you like it or was it too cheesy? let me know! R&R im not getting much reviews and its making me sad..so please review or do something!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
"Where were you last night?" A sudden voice appeared to say as Miley was fixing her wig.

"Huh? Oh. I thought I told you? I had to go to the studio." Hannah said as she turned around to see Lilly on her skateboard.

"You never told me that. Why are you dressed like Hannah?" She asked curiously. It was a school night, why on earth would she be going somewhere?

"Oh, I didnt tell you? I have to do a photoshoot."

"No, you never told me that either. Did you forget to tell me anything else?" She sneered.

"Hmm. Lemme think..yes. Your an iddiot." She said meanly.

Lilly looked puzzled. "I dont get it. What did i do?"

"You always just walk in here when you think you can and you have to know everything" She tempted to say without literally bursting.

"I thought thats what friends do? Best friends?" She shouted, but not as loud.

"Yeah sure, but your not just a best friend, your a stalker."

"How the hell am i stalker!?" She snapped.

"Your Lola, so you think you can come with me all the time. Your just a lesbian."

"WHAT. I can't take this. Whoever you are, I want Miley back. Goodbye Popstar." Lilly yelled and gave her one of the meanest looks on her face and slammed their door.

"GOOBYE." She shouted to no one since Lilly was already gone.

"Aw, i knew you had an invisble friend! Whats its name? Anna?" Good ole' Jackson stated. He was all ready for his job at Rico's.

"No, but good idea." She said sarcastically.

"What happened? I heard shouting. This house is very echoable."

"Nothing. I just think Lilly has her period."

"I knew it! Yesterday, Christina was acting weird and then she got all angry at me. Girls are crazy."

"No, maybe its just because your an iddiot, Jackson."

"Hey, thanks! Well whatever. I need to go. I dont want Rico to kill me. Bye now." He walked out. She breathed with a sight of relief.

She fell on the couch and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels and spotted The Jonas Brothers. It was their video S.O.S. She smiled when she saw Nick.

"Look at those boys. They got talent. Like you, and you and me need to go." A voice said behind her. She knew it was her dad, but she didnt dare to turn her back on the video.

"Miley."

No response.

"Miley Stewart."

The video was over. "WHAT." She snapped.

"Photoshoot." Was all he said. She rolled her eyes and turned the T.V off. It was going to be a long day.  
-----------------------------  
"Smile for me, Hannah." Their photographer Wiliam said.

She smiled fakely. "There." She said with a low energy voice.

"Hannah, we need your energy. What's wrong?" William asked. Hannah was usually so hyper everytime he saw her.

"Nothing. I'm just not myself today." She lied.

"Well, you need to do this. Your fans want to see your smile since of course, you're the rolemodel." It was true, she was a rolemodel for thousands of young fans wanting to be her.

"Just by one photoshoot? Whats it gonna do?" She asked.

"A lot. Those tabloids are crazy this year. Now GO."

She just standing there, not even standing up all the way.

"Hannah, i think you should take a break." Robby Rae said while he was drinking his coffee and sitting on one of the chairs.

"Thank you." She smirked. She stepped out of the area and fell in of the chairs, next to her dad.

"What's wrong? You're always Smiley Miley." Her dad said worriedly.

"Well, Lilly and I had a fight."

"And.." Her dad said, waiting for her to finish.

"She was a bitch today, dad, So i had to become one too."

He groaned, "I hate when that happens. You should've controlled yourself. But dont worry, im pretty sure you two will forgive eachother."

"After I called her a lesbian and a stalker?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Honey! Well still, im pretty sure things will be okay."

"How do you know?" She asked out of curiousity.

"Because i knew your mother for so long and i guess she rubbed off on me."

She smiled shyly, "Thanks Dad."

He patted her shoulder, "Anytime, Bud." He looked the other way and then back at Hannah. "Uhh, I need to get more of this cheap-i mean coffee. I'll be right back."

As Robby Rae left, Hannah noticed Nick Jonas had catched her eye. He was behind him all along.

"Nick?" She asked. He walked over to her.

"Hey.."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you."

She giggled, "You could've called."

"I did, you weren't there. And plus, i wanted too see your beaut-yourself."

"nice save,nick.' Hannah thought to herself. "Oh, okay."

"I'm tired." He said as he put his hands through his curly brown hair.

"Me too. I fell asleep in school." She admitted.

He laughed, "What!? Did you get in trouble?"

"Nope, we were watching a movie and it was dark in the room."

"Oh, i wonder if anyone was making out." Nick said fastly, then he laughed.

"Bad boy! No, i dont think so."

"Maybe your so tired because I text you at night."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, why do you only text me at night?" She asked, remembering.

"Uhm, when the time's right, ill tell you."

Before Hannah could reply, she noticed her dad coming. "Uhh, my dad is coming and i probably better get back to work. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, that'll be great." He smiled.

"Ok, bye Nick."

"Bye Hannah."

"Hannah!" William called out to her, waiting for her to get off of her break.

"I'm ready to take some good pictures!" She said cheerfully.

"Wow, someone changed after a 5 minute break." William joked.

She blushed and turned to look at Nick. He was sitting in one of the chairs. He winked at her and she smiled at him.

"Alright. So, i want to do some cheerful pictures. Just smile. Be yourself. No peace signs."

She rolled her eyes, "My favorite."

She was wearing jeans with a white tank top but a pink sparkly shirt over it. The overlayer look was still in style. She had a white leather jacket on and a gold beautiful belt. She smiled in all of her pictures and she was the usual Hannah.

"Beautifulmis!" He said after each snapshot. She gave kisses, smiles, laughs.

"I think we're done here. Thank you Hannah. We will mail you them."

"Oh, okay." Hannah hugged him and said thank you and walked to her dad.

"Ready?"

"Well Nick is here. Can i go tell him im MILEY?" She whispered.

He nodded and she ran over to him. "Hey, uhm. Can i talk to you?"

"Yeah..sure." He looked confused.

"I just..wanted to tell you something..You know Hannah Montana right?"

"Yeah..you are Hannah.." He said, looking confused.

"Not..really. Nick, look. I'm not who you think i am." Hannah said. She turned around and started to take over her wig. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"I'm not just Hannah Montana, im also Miley Stewart. I have 2 lifes."

Nothing came out of his mouth. His face was still in shock.

"I know, your shocked. Just..dont tell anyone. It's suppose to be a secret. If i tell anyone, my life will get ruined."

"Wow, i dont know what to say."

"Are you angry?"

"No..im confused. But its okay. You're much prettier without the wig and stuff. I love your hair."

She giggled. "Wow, your taking this better than Oliver. He fainted when i told him."

"Well, im more stronger." He grinned.

She laughed, "Well thanks for taking this so well. Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

"K, well i gotta go."

"Alright." He waved back at her and blushed. Maybe she did have feelings for him...

He watched her leave with Robby Rae and he walked home himself.  
----------------------------------  
It was night time and just before she was going to turn off her lamp, she of course, heard her phone.

(its easier if someone is bold with italics and some is just italics. _Nick_ is just italics and _**Miley**_ is bold with italics.)

_HELLO._

_**hey. whats with the caps?**_

'Was he yelling?' She thought.

_oops sry. so i loved ur pics_.

She blushed, _**thanks i did 2 but i wanted 2 do the peacesign.[**_

_aww that sucks. well ur not a gangster_

_**hey i can be!**_

_uhhuh..lol_

_**lol.**_

_So, when can..i..see you again?_

_**lol not everyday nicholas..**_

_i know but still._

_**uhm well tomorrow is friday.**_

_do you wanna c a movie?_

_**...as friends?**_

Nick's heart felt like it stopped. He didnt know what to push..

_yes_

_**okay. ill c u at 7 at ur place?**_

_ok_

_**bye. goodnight**_

_goodnight._

At least she told Nick that she was Miley. Now she didnt have to wear the wig and pretend to be someone that shes not.

She turned off her lamp and fell asleep. Still thinking..

------------------------------

NOW you know. Sorry for the confusion. I totally lost my head, thinking this was NILEY (miley cyrus and nick jonas) it is but its miley stewart. lol. anyway..READ&REVIEW! i only got 9 out of 4 chapters..what a shame( but i have chapters 5 and 6 done, so if you wanna find out what happens, review!( i dont know what im doing to make this story not readable.[

xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for the reviews! sorry yall were confused...in the recent chapter, she told him..it wasnt a big scene, but i wanted to get it over with. ill fix the previous chapters. k, thanks!(

**Chapter 5**

The sun shined through each windows and it was only 6:30 A.M. Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and turned it off.

She checked her cell phone too see if there was any texts or missed calls. There was 1 text and 1 missed call. She listened to the missed call first and it was Oliver.  
"What did you do to Lilly?" Was all he asked and he hanged up. She rolled her eyes and checked the text. She didnt really want to respond to Oliver.

Oh, i forgot to mention. We start public school today..well luckily Kevin is too old for school.

**(Miley's POV)**

That was from Nick. "Public school!?" I literally gasped. Those boys are really popular, how could they go to public school? I put my phone back and went to the bathroom. I had my outfit already picked out. Pink comfty capris with a pink lacy shirt and a white shirt to go over it and white and pink flip flops. I straightened my hair and that only took 10 minutes since i had some pretty straight hair already. I threw on the simplest make-up.

I run downstairs to see Jackson already walking out the door, "What time is it?" I called out fastly so he could hear me.

"SCHOOL TIME!" He shouted back.

I groaned, "And you didnt wait for me?"

"If i did, I would be late." He responded smartly. I ran downstairs, grab my backpack and followed Jackson. He takes me to school everyday since Dad didnt want to. Hmph.

"It's not summer Miles, whats with the flip flops?"

I laugh, "It's spring."

"Still."

"So. People wear them all the time. Even in the winter. You wear them!"

"Well yeah, but not at school."

"Cuz your not a girl."

"Oh seriously? I checked a second ago and I thought i was."

"Wow. Nice." I laughed.

It only takes 10 minutes to get to school, so of course Jackson doesnt want to talk to me since im his "Younger Sister." and if he gets caught talking to his sister, it will cause some major drama and he will be the nerd. Dont you hate brothers like that?

Theres a bunch of groups talking, screaming and laughing and I tried walking through all of them and I couldn't find any of my friends. We're they ignoring me?

I keep looking and i felt a hand on my back. I screamed sightly and turned around. It was Oliver.

"Dont scare me like that! Where were you?" I said, holding my heart like i was scared.

He laughed, "Sorry, i had to talk to the boys."

"Oh, right, your other friends." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, if i keep hanging out with you and Lilly, people i will call me gay.."

I gave him a confused look, "We've been friends since grade school, why would they think that?"

He shrugged.

"So is Lilly still mad at me?" I asked.

"Mad at you? Shes FURIOUS. You should see her. Shes' changed."

"Uhm. Wow?"

"Here, lemme show you." He took my hand and he took me to see how Lilly has changed.

"Shes behind the building?" I ask confused.

He nodded and let go of my hand, thats the signal to tell me we're here. I spot a fimiliar face..but it can't be Lilly.

"Where is she?"

"There." He pointed to that same girl.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I gasped silently.

"You called her those names and she got offended, now shes an emo iddiot."

I watched Lilly talk to those strange girls. She had on black baggy pants, a big black shirt with writing that I could not see and her hair even had black in it.

"Wow, just from that?"

He nodded.

"Alright. That's enough. This is crazy." I walked away fastly. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright. Well i gotta go. See you in school. The bells gonna ring any second." I watch him run away, so i follow. I didnt want to be late.

---------------  
The first period is English. The worst subject EVER. There is always a warm-up when we walk in, but this time, there was none and the teacher was just standing there...

"Hello class. Is everyone here?" Mrs. Smith asked.

Everyone looked around to see who was absent. "Everyone is here." This one boy said. Mrs. Smith scribbed on her paper.

"Alright, well as you noticed, there is no warm-up, i have an annoucement. We have a new student."

My eyes grew wider. That's weird. Nick said he was starting public school. How crazy is that?

The students started talking to eachother, guessing who it is. "Maybe its a new popular girl" "or a hot guy!" Or maybe a nerd?"

"Students." Everyone stopped talking and faced the front again. "I would like you to meet..our new student..NICK JONAS."

Everyone gasped and turned around to see Nick Jonas himself.

I think my heart stopped.  
---------------------------------------------------  
I was praying in my head. _Please dont notice me. Please dont notice me._

He turned to look my direction. Sweet Niblets! He saw me!

The whole class screamed and cheered and whistled, just for Nick. "I love you Nick!" "Nick Jonas your so darn fine!" "Nick your so freaking talented!" "Nick!" "NICHOLAS!" "W00T!" The class had already went crazy.

All he could do is wave and smile at each of us. All i did was lounge in my chair. For some reason, i wasnt really happy that Nick was at our school. It just made things seem..weird. The same thing happened was Jake Ryan..or uh, Lesley just a few months ago, but luckily, he moved to Romana. He said that he loved it better there, even though he was only there for 3 months to shoot a stupid movie.

"Anyway, Nick. Take a seat anywhere. We're not going to treat you like a celebrity, so dont think that. Now your a regular student, just like us. You'll get homework, assignments, tests, fans trying to kill you here, but im pretty sure you'll do fine." Mrs. Smith said sweetly to Nick.

Nick zoomed over to a desk in the front, across from me, so i can see his big head. Luckily, i wasnt behind the dude.

"Class, you have to behave yourselves. Just becase Nick is here, doesnt mean you have to go gaga."

I signed a breath of relief. At least i didnt have to worry about no Jake Ryan drama getting back into the picture, but this time Nick Jonas.

He turned around and gave me a simple sweet smile. I smiled back at him. I wasnt really "Happy Go-lucky" that he was here, but at least i got another friend right?

About 45 minutes later, the bell had rung and everyone ran out to get Nick.

I was just in a whatever mood. Nick Jonas is here. What could be the harm?  
--------------------  
The day was zooming by and it was already lunchtime. Hundreds of kids were running into the lunchroom. Some girl was running so fast behind me that she pushed through me and i bumped into a garbage can. And FELL in it. Was she blind or something?

"JOE JONAS IS IN THE MENS BATHROOM!" A guy shouted. Everyone went in there..even girls.

"What the heck." I said under my breath. So, Joe was here too?

"GIRLS. OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW." A male teacher shouted meanly. All the girls raced out with mixed feelings. Some were depressed that they didnt get to talk to him, some were happy, some were grossed out that the fact that they walked into the boys bathroom.

"What the heck is going on?" Oliver pitched in next to me.

"Girls went into the boys bathroom just to see Joe Jonas." I snorted.

He laughed, then made a grossed out look. "Wow."

I nodded, "Yeah." I walked to the lunchroom before anyone could steal my spot. Oh wait, who would i sit with? Oliver has his homeboys and Lilly had her emo iddiots. I ran to the nearest table and sat down. I prayed that no one would come by me. I kept looking up too see if anyone had joined me, but no one did. Everyone was in a HUGE group by the one table. I wonder why! Oh yeah, duh. The Jonas Brothers!

"Hey, whats going on?" Sarah, the one thats "Geeky and Strange" asked me.

"The Jonas Brothers are here. You didnt know that?" I asked. Who didnt know that they were here?

"Ohmygosh. I LOVE THEM." She ran over to the group. "Move it or lose it!"  
Like anyone would let her through.

I rolled my eyes. I moved alittle bit to the right too see just one Jonas brother: Joe. But where was Nick? I havent seen him since this morning..

I ran out of the lunchroom and looked in each classroom and down each hall. No one.

Should i go into the bathroom? Eww, no. That wouldn't be right. I dont want to be like those obsessed girls.

I kept looking and while i was looking down the last hall, someone tapped my shoulder. I gasped and turned around to see Nick.

"Wow, where were you? I was looking all over the place. I thought you were being possessed by these fans."

"No, i escaped them. I think coming here was a bad idea." He said putting his hands through his curly hair.

"Ya think?" I said like i always do.

He laughed, "But no, my mom really wanted me to come here. Oh, can we still go to the movies?"

"Oh, i literally forgot. Uhm, can we just hang at your place? I'm too tired to go to a movie theater." It was true. I only got a few hours of sleep and this day had already got hetic.

He thought for a second, "Yeah, sure, but we have to babysit Frankie.."

I smiled, "Isnt that your little brother?"

"Yeah! Hes fun, but annoying."

I laugh, "Duh."

"Oh man, i hear fans. I need to get some lunch. Peace, Miley."

I gave him the peace sign and walked the opposite direction.

k, i actually loved this chapter. what did you think? read and review!

xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The entire school day had been a blur. Not only did Nick and Joe get followed everywhere, but photographers came into the school. Miley just rolled her eyes. She loved the fact that Nick and Joe were at her school, but why did it have to be a big deal? Yeah, they were a big sucess in the music world, but this was the real world right now. She wasn't pissed at Nick, she just wished he could've acted a bit different. Instead of running away from all the screaming girls, he stayed their, signing each notebook and flashed a smile at each. Yeah, he didnt want to dissapoint and lose fans, but they're in school and he needs to learn. Yeah, learn how to react.

At the end of the day, Miley usually takes the bus, but she thought it would be too much chaos on the bus, so she decided to walk. The school wasn't that far from her house anyway. She walked up to her doorstep and took out her keyes but before she could open the door, she heard a noise.

"So you live here?" A fimiliar voice asked.

She turned around to expect Nick. "Oh, yeah. I probably never told you that.." She said slowly.

He grinned, "I'm sorry about today.."

She cut him off, "No, thats okay. I understand that your a celebrity...And that everyone loves you." She stated

He nodded his head in agreement. "So its cool?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Oh..Well, since you live here..I guess now you know who your new neighbors are.."

The look on her face changed from a smile to a confused look. "What? You mean the neighbors are gone?"

"Yeah, their house was for sale.."

"I guess i never walk that way! Wow..Are you our.."

"Yeah."

She smiled and clapped her hands in exictement. "You just moved in like nothing is packed?"

He laughed, "No no no. We just moved last night..but i wanted to tell you know, instead of like telling you right away."

"Oh, okay. Well i can help you with anything. Just call me...Or text me." She said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

He laughed, "I will. Maybe your parents can meet our parents"

She stopped smiling after he said "Parents" He was refering to her mom and dad..Her mother passed away when she was only 4. She didnt want to tell him right now.."Sounds good."

"Well i better let you go. I'll see you later at my house." He said.

"Okay, see you." She walked in and he watched her til he could no longer see her..

"Oh, what are you doing home so early?" Her dad asked as he was eating chips and watching T.V.

"I decided not to talk the bus..."

"Why? You always do." He said sternly.

"Well their is gonna be chaos since the Jonas Brothers were at my school, didnt i tell you that?"

"No! But how would they be on your bus?" He asked confusedly.

"They're our new neighbors.."

"OH! No wonder I saw a moving truck. Silly me."

Miley laughed, "What else would it be for?"

"Hey, who knows!" He joked. "So was it a bad day since all the drama?"

"Not really, everyone chased them though." She responded.

"Ah. Figures." He nodded.

"Oh, reminds me, can i hang out with Nick tonight and babysit his younger brother?" She asked, hoping he would say yes.

He sat there for a second and responded with a smile, "Yes, just make sure you're home before 12!"

"12?!" She gasped.

"Yeah, i understand that time can go fast with those boys." He said.

She nodded, agreeing. "Well I'll talk to you later, daddy. Thanks for everything!" She hugged him and then ran upstairs. She needed to go online and tell Lilly!

_smileymileyxx: guess wat!_

_**skatergurl92: wat?!**_

_smileymileyxx: my dad said YES!_

_**skatergurl92: yes 2 wat?**_

_smileymileyxx: oh man, i never told you? where am i today!?_

_**skatergurl92: LOL! so wat?**_

_smileymileyxx: well nick asked me if i wanted to come by to his house. [NEXT TO MINE and see a movie and i thought daddy would say no!_

_**skatergurl92: eeeeeeepp! joe lives next door 2 u?! i gotta come over more often!**_

_smileymileyxx: haha, yeah! i didnt meet everyone though..like joe, and everyone.._

_**skatergurl92: WAIT. does everyone kno ur miley?**_

_smileymileyxx: oh geesh! i freaking forgot! what am i gonna do?_

_**skatergurl92: i guess call nick and tell him that ur coming as hannah and then tell them i guess..**_

_smileymileyxx: ok ill try. thx lilly! u rock!_

_**sktargurl92: ill be here anytime. g2g luv u**_

_**(skatergurl92 has signed off)**_

**Miley's POV**

Shes in a rush. I had too tell Nick somehow. I looked at my buddy list and saw that Nick was online! Yay! At least this is easier. Sometimes i had to talk on the phone.

_smileymileyxx: nick nick nick! i need 2 talk 2u!!_

_nickjrocks: wat?_

_smileymileyxx: when i come over i need to be hannah because ur brothers dont know!!!!!!!!!!_

_nickjrocks: ohh...i sorta already told them..._

_smileymileyxx: OMG!WAOJSDGOKHNKOKO9JHG9N[B[O_

_nickjrocks: sorry. blushes_

_smileymileyxx: no, im happeeeee! now i dont have 2 do it! lol_

_nickjrocks: OH. LOL! okay then. ill c u. joe is being an iddiot._

_smileymileyxx: whats he doing?_

_nickjrocks: wekjofgk9jj9tnocojfjgsasrdhftjilikeyouaopjzsdgjixhjidhoifbi_

_smileymileyxx: huh?_

_nickjrocks: believeme_

_nickjrocks: i will forever!_

_nickjrocks: -a9jof9jd8hjnf8uf8u _

_smileymileyxx: ..._

_(nickjrocks has signed off)_

Huh? Is that even really him? He sounded like a immature baby. Was i even suppose to get ready? I guess i should. This has been planned, so.

**(End of Miley's POV)**

The only thing that Miley didnt see was this:

_nickjrocks: wekjofgk9jj9tnocojfjgsasrdhftj__**ilikeyou**__aopjzsdgjixhjidhoifbi_

_-------------------------_

Miley ran into the Hannah closet and started throwing a randomly bunch of clothes everywhere. She went through literally everything and couldn't find ANYTHING perfect for this event. 5 minutes later, a blue and white striped shirt caught her eye. Then she picked out skinny jeans. She got her white purse, her princess necklace, and she just needed shoes and makeup. She choosed white pumps, which were really pretty but she never wore them before and she threw on mascara, and some lipgloss. She decided to keep her hair down and curly, like she usually does.

It was 6:55 and she was suppose to be at their front door by 7:00. She ran downstairs.

"Someones in a hurry." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"None of your business. And you wouldn't care anyway."

He laughed evilly, "Your actually right!"

"Right about what?" Robby Ray asked, as he was coming in through the front door.

"Ah, nothing. Miley is just being Miley." Jackson responded with his DRY tone.

Robby Ray nodded.

"Daddy, im gonna go now." Miley stated, walking to the door.

"Alright, be careful now, bud."

"Don't worry. It's the Jonas Brothers! And im right next door, so i'll be fine."

Robby Ray smiled, "Alright. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." She closed the door, and walked over to their house. For some reason, she got really nervous. Was it because she actually had feelings for him, or was it because they are the ACTUALLY The Jonas Brothers?

She rang the doorbell, expecting to see Nick..since he was expecting her, but a version to Nick, but a female and very sweet. Her hair was curly, short and brown and she was smiling at Miley.

"Hello, you must be Miley Stewart! Come in, come in."

**(Miley's POV)**

How does she know my name?! I walked in and their was still boxes in some areas, but half of the stuff was put up. The house was big, like ours, but much nicer.

"Guys! Your friend is here!" The mom shouted. "Oh, im sorry. I don't think i've ever introduced myself. I'm Denise, the mom, if you didnt already guess." She said sweetly, shaking my hand.

She was like a mom i never had since Mom died.."Hi Mrs. Jonas. Nice meeting you." I said shyly.

I heard someone shouting from upstairs...

"PUT IT AWAY FOR ME JOE!" A little squeak called out.

"YOUR EIGHT YEARS OLD, DO IT YOURSELF." Joe shouted back.

"SO ARE YOU JOE FOR THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING!" Kevin yelled at back.

"What's going on up there?! We have a guest down here." The mom shouted back.

"Sorry mom!" Everyone shouted. I heard someone coming downstairs and i saw Mr. Curly, Nick.

"Well thanks for being a gentlemen. Miley is here.."

"Oh, i am so sorry you had to hear that. It was just my brothers being iddiots." Nick said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, thats okay!" I said, smiling. He didnt smile back. He went back upstairs...

I shrugged. "Dont worry, he'll be back." Mrs. Jonas said.

I started to hear yelling again. "DONT YOU GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOWN THERE?"

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE SHOULD BE MR. TAKE FOREVER TO GET A GIRL!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"KEVIN I NEED TO USE YOUR LAPTOP!"

"One minute." Mrs. Jonas said, giving me a her second finger. i watched her go upstairs. Should i leave? A lot of drama was happening.

"What is going on in here? Frankie, dont tell Joe to clean up your room! Joe, stop picking on Nick! And Joe stop screaming!" Mrs. Jonas said sternly.

"Why am i always the bad guy?" Joe asked meanly.

"Because you make the stupidest mistakes." Nick hissed.

"Oh shut up curly-fried.." Joe got cut off by his mom.

"GO to YOUR room!"

"Gladly." He smirked. I heard a door slam.

Mrs. Jonas and Nick came downstairs. "I'm sorry once again. Joe isnt behaving. He's acting like an iddiot. And i thought we treated him well!" Mrs. Jonas said to me with a serious look on her face.

"That's okay. My house is the same. My brother Jackson is always a trouble maker." I tell her.

"Well maybe Joe and Jackson should become friends." Nick pitched in.

Mrs. Jonas laughed, "Thats a good idea. Well im gonna go. I'll see you later." Before we could reply, she had already went upstairs to go talk to Joe and Kevin..

He groaned, "Today is like the worst day EVER!"

"Aww, im sorry. Do your brothers always fight?"

"Not like this!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whats to be sorry for!?" He shouted.

"I have nothing else to say.." I mumble. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea. I'll go home and tell my dad that...I'll...just bye." I grab my purse from their couch and walked out. I tried walking really fast before anyone tried to stop me.He was acting like a asshole, and i dont talk to those. He was getting upset at the stupidest things!

"Miley..wait." Nick grabbed my hand to turn me around...

--------------------------------------------

Alright, sorry for that cliffy...lol! thanks for the reviews. i didnt like how this chapter turned out, but whatever. shrugs read and review! maybe let me know what you think should happen. i would appreicate very mucho! D btw, im doing a thing. i need 5-7 reviews before the new chapter...SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOREE!

thanks

xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

**OHMYGOD! I'm sorry. This is the BEST chapter i've EVER written. So enjoy. Its very..sweet. thanks for your reviewss!**

**Chapter 7**

_Miley..wait." Nick grabbed my hand to turn me around..._

"What?" I asked meanly, pulling my hand away from his.

"Don't go. I'm sorry for raising my voice like that." He apologized.

"How can i trust you, Nick?"

"Because im just to hot to resist?" He joked.

She laughed alittle, "No."

"What do i have to do?"

"Leave me alone?" She answered for him while starting to walk to her house. He ran after her.

"No! I mean not that, but. I dont know! Miley, you dont understand..."

She cut him off, "I dont understand what?"

"Let me finish."

She nodded, just standing there with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Miley, you dont understand. Ever since I thought you were just Hannah Montana, I had a feeling in my body. I couldn't tell what it was but i know it had something to do with love, but i knew that you were a celebirty and that we could never work. Then i found out you were also Miley, and i just couldnt help myself. I think i've fallen for you, Miley. I like you..And Joe put that on the computer through IM with all of those mixed random letters, because my family knows I like you..Joe can't stand me because all i do is talk about you 24/7. "

Miley didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at him.

He blushed, "Oh God. I should've never told you all that. I'm just an iddiot. I should've never listened to my mom. I'm sorry for making myself look like a..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She replied softly. She grabbed him close to her. She tilted his face up to hers and crashed her lips onto his. She could tell that he had been surprised at first but he immediately started to kiss her back.

"Wow.." He replied.

"Yeah..That is uhm..how i feel about you. I feel the exact same. Ever since i knew you were famous, i was like 'Wow, he is hot'. It's true. The way you look at me is inseparable and contagious. I wish i could've told you sooner, but i didnt want to ruin our friendship." Miley said, blushing. She really didn't know how to react. The only time that she actually had true feelings for was Jake Ryan, and that was really for acting. When he told her that he didnt have feelings for her, she told everyone that she was never to fall in love again, but hey, her heart cant stop falling in love can it?

He smiled. "So, does this mean that we are more than friends?"

"No, we are not just friends." She smiled back. She pulled him into a hug and he kissed her cheek.

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" She asked worriedly.

"Well i know telling my family will be easy, but your family..I didnt even meet them...Well, besides your father." Nick responded.

She nodded, "Well, uhm. All you have to meet is my brother Jackson.."

He looked confused, "And your mother?"

A tear dropped down her eye.."Well..my mom, uhm..died when i was only 4.." She started to sob.

He pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry, Miley." She just let it all out. He didn't care. He loved her no matter what.

"Well, why dont you come to my house? My mom would love to meet you." He said, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, i'd like that." She brightened.

He took her hand and walked up to the front door. He noticed that she looked a little worried..

"Dont worry. My family likes you. Alot."

She smiled, "I hope."

He took a breath and opened the door. "I'm home!"

Joe ran downstairs to see Nick and Miley, hand in hand. "Oh, why look at that. Little Nicky finally got over his fear. Kevin, he's not an iddiot anymore!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Thanks?" He looked at Miley and shrugged.

Mrs. Jonas came down and smiled. "Well hello, Miley!" She gave Nick a hug and then Miley. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Why dont you stay for dinner? Did you tell your dad that your here?" The mom asked.

"Actually, no. I didnt get to tell my dad." Miley replied.

"Here, use our phone." Mrs. Jonas replied while handing her the phone.

She dialed the phone number and her father immediately answered. "Hello?"

"Daddy? It's Miley."

"Where are you?!" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, daddy. I'm just next door at the Jonas's." Miley said. She turned her head to notice that Nick was staring at her. She smiled.

"Oh, okay. When will you be back?"

"Well they invited me for dinner, so maybe 9?"

"Okay, i'll see you later, bud. Have fun."

"Thanks daddy! I love you."

"I love you too."

She hung up and handed Nick the phone. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Hey, anything for the girl i'm in love with." He said softly. He patted her head and walked into the kitchen.

So, it finally happened. The girl that he was in love with has became his girlfriend.

Miley walked in and noticed that the table had already been set. Joe was looking un-patient, Kevin was looking at a magazine, Frankie was banging the fork on the table, Mr. Jonas was reading the newspaper, Nick was just sitting down and Mrs. Jonas was standing by the stove.

"Hello." She said, just arriving.

"Oh, hello. You must be Miley. I'm Paul Jonas, but you can call me Mr. Jonas. I'm pretty sure not Dad yet.." He joked.

Nick gave him a look. He laughed.

"Hi." Miley took a seat next to Nick. Mrs. Jonas took her seat next to Mr. Jonas. It was on the right, Kevin, Frankie, Nick, and Miley. And on the other side, Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, and Joe.

The night had been pretty quiet. Usually Joe acts like an iddiot or tells stupid jokes, but he just sat there.

"Are you okay, Joe?" Mr. Jonas finally spoke up.

He looked up and shrugged. "Girlfriend." Was all he said.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH BRITTANY?" Kevin gasped.

"Were they even going out?" Mrs. Jonas asked confused.

"No, she said that I wasn't her type. Ugh. Ladies suck." He groaned hitting his head with his hand.

Frankie bursted out laughing, but then stopped, realizing that he was the only one laughing in the room.

"I'm sorry." Miley said out of nowhere.

He gave her a half-smile. "That's okay."

"WAIT. I have the perfect girl for you!" She blurted out.

"Who?"

"Please dont say Lilly!" Kevin groaned.

Everyone laughed. "No, no. Jackson's ex girlfriend, Brenda. She would be perfect for you."

"And how would you know?" Joe asked.

"Well you love sweet and beautiful girls, right? Sorta like AJ?"

"Wow, you know me so well." Joe grinned.

"Give me your phone. I'll put her number in it." Miley said. Joe gave her his phone.

"And how do you remember her number?" Nick teased.

"We talked a lot. And even after they broke up..a few days ago." The last part, she said quietly.

"A FEW DAYS AGO! Miley! Girls need like 3 months to heal!" Joe exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'll talk to her still." Joe said.

She nodded, "Yeah, make her feel better." She handed him his phone and he immediately looked at her number.

Everyone laughed.

30 minutes later, everyone was done with their dinner.

"Would you like me to help you clean the dishes?" Nick asked his mom.

"Look at you, trying to impress because Miley is here."

He blushed and turned to Miley. She smiled.

"No, really mom." He said.

"That's okay. You go with Miley. I'm almost done anyway."

He nodded and walked into the living room. Frankie and Joe we're playing video games while Kevin was watching them.

"OH COME ON, JOE! YOU KNOW I DONT KNOW HOW TO PLAY THIS ONE."

"Yeah, but you let me win anyway." Joe replied

Frankie rolled his eyes, attempting to play the game.

"What are you guys playing?" Nick asked, collasping on the couch.

No response.

"Hello!?"

"Oh, sorry bro. I dont know." Kevin said, taking the time to look away from his magazine.

He rolled his eyes. Miley soon came in.

"Do you wanna go upstairs? It's pretty loud up here." Nick said to Miley, wanting to get away from his evil brothers.

She nodded eagerly. He opened the door and saw an empty room. The only thing that was open was a bed and 2 guitars. Boxes were stocked on top of eachother.

"Very..interesting." She said, looking around.

He laughed, "I'm gonna un-pack tomorrow. I promise."

"I hope so. I love your guitars."

"Thanks. I haven't had the time to play any song since we got here."

"Aw, why?"

He shrugged, "I dont know. No time, i guess."

She nodded, "I understand. Sometimes we can be so busy."

"Busy as in..what?"

"Something like this." She smiled as she put her arms around him and brought her lips to his. He kissed her back as he was rubbing her back. He kissed her jawline as she was putting her hands on the back of his head and playing with his curls.

Someone automatically started clapping. "FINALLY." They turned around immediately to see the whole family.

"Now you're finally more than just friends!" Frankie cheered.

They blushed. "Well thanks for not knocking.

"Much appreciated." Kevin teased.

"Now can we have some privacy?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we'll go downstairs and celebrate." Joe joked. They all walked downstairs. They didnt make a sound til they heard people walking downstairs.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that."

She laughed, "That's okay. At least they saved us. Now we dont have to do a speech by saying that we're together."

He nodded.

"Well, i better go. My dad will flip if i dont come home sooner or later." Miley said standing up.

He made a sad face.

"I'm serious."

He pouted.

"Nick."

He pretended to cry.

"Nicholas!" She laughed. They hugged which seemed like forever. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye" Miley said, walking to the door.

"Wait, before you go. I wanted to tell you something." Nick said, walking to where she had went.

"Well walk me to my door and tell me."

He nodded and they walked downstairs. Kevin wasn't there, Joe was watching T.V, Frankie was eating pudding and the mom and dad were sitting with Frankie but talking. No one had noticed them, so they walked out.

They got to her doorstep. "Okay, so?"

"Remember when i told you that I only texted you at nights and that i would tell you one day?"

She nodded, waiting for him to reply. "Well, i only did that so that at night, you would think about me. I would be the last one on your mind."

She started grinning. "Aww. But you would be on my mind no matter what. Even if you didnt text me. Thanks, baby." She brought him into her arms and kissed him softly. He immediately kissed back. He didnt want to "make out" just yet. They just started dating so kissing normally was fine for him.

She curled his curly hair again, which he loved and he put his hands through her long brown hair.

"Are you done here?" The dad said.

They immediately stopped, realizing that Miley's dad was watching them.

"Uh-oh." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I was just about to come in, but Nick wanted to walk m home.."

"And turned out to kissing on my doortstep. Sounds fine to me. Thanks Nick for walking her home, but shes just next door."

"I know, but i had to tell her something." Nick said slowly. Robby Rae was already freaking him out.

"I'm sorry once again. Thanks Nick.."

He nodded.

"Say you're goodnights."

"Goodnight Miley."

"Night Nick.."

She smiled at him and walked into the house.

"Thanks for being a gentlemen, Nick. I guess i'll be seeing you around here awhile, eh?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well talk to you later, son."

"Okay. Bye."

Robby Rae closed the door. Nick walked back to his house with a mixed of feelings. Happy that he finally has Miley but sorta scared by the fact that they've been caught kissing two times tonight. But it wouldn't stop them, would it?

-------------------------------------------

**so what do you think? i actually LOVED this chapter. its soo sweet. i really didnt know how to explain the kisses..so i like tried to read many niley fanfics as possible and try to get different words and my own words out of them. **

**read and review! thanks**

**xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I have something to say before you read. In this chapter, im going to rewind their life a little bit. It would be boring if it was DAY BY DAY BY DAY. You know? Not to far back, maybe like a couple of months. Depends. Okay? Make sure to review because I'm not getting much and i worked really hard on that last chapter [**

**Chapter 8**

_**smileymileyxx:**__ guess what?_

_skatergurl92: wat?_

_**smileymileyxx: **__i __**think**__ joe broke up w/ brenda_

_skatergurl92: WHAT_

_skatergurl92: OMG_

_skatergurl92: WHY?_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ because he said she was to much of a shy fawn 4 him_

_skatergurl92: a shy fawn?_

_skatergurl92: wtf?_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ LMAO. i know!_

_skatergurl92: so why r u telling me this?_

_**smileymileyxx: **__well havent you always wanted to date him..._

_skatergurl92: YEAH!_

_skatergurl92: OMG. CAN I?_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ idk..._

_skatergurl92: well let me kno. i gotta go. bye. love you._

_**smileymileyxx:**__ bye. ly 2._

_**skatergurl92 **__has signed off._

Miley checked her buddy list to see who was online. Lilly had just gotten off, so it was just her, Oliver, and a few random people from school. Where was Nick? He was usually online around now.

She decided that she would put an away message on so when he comes on, he'll be upset that he didn't get his chance to talk to her.

Her away message says:

**AWAY. if your name starts with a N, then you're 2 late 2 talk to me. muahahaha! **

She laughed and opened up her text book. She had been procrastinating. She really didn't want to study for her History test.

She finally gave in to what her head was telling her to do and started reading, but as she was on the next page, she heard the sound of an IM pop up.

She grinned evilly.

_nickjrocks: NO YOU EVIL PERSON._

She waited 2 minutes, then took her away message off.

_**smileymileyxx:**__ wat? you missed my ass?_

_nickjrrocks: actully ive never seen it but yes i have_

_**smileymileyxx: **__oh well u c it through my pants dont u?_

_nickjrocks: no comment_

_**smileymileyxx: **__come on! ur just saying that cuz ur probably blushing rite bout now! i know u look at it (;_

_nickjrocks: OKAY I DO! im a guy what do you expect?_

_nickjrocks: lol_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ i dont expect anything out of you. just to be the best you can be(:_

_nickjrocks: i try i try_

_**smileymileyxx: **__and never give up! so wats up ?_

_nickjrocks: lol. i wont! nm just ready to go to the park_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ PARK. ME GO ME GO._

_nickjrocks: ok u wanna come?_

_**smileymileyxx:**__ DUH._

_nickjrocks: meet me soon! dont take forever please!!!!!!_

_**smileymileyxx: **__LMAO, i have to look good for u tho!_

_nickjrocks: no u dont. id love u no matter what your wearing. even if u were wearing a pig suit._

_**smileymileyxx: **__hahaha!! nick! your ridiculous!_

_nickjrocks: sry._

_**smileymileyxx:**__ teehheee thats k. g2g. bye iloveyou._

_nickjrocks: ok. ill c u later baby. bye. i love you too._

_**smileymileyxx **__has signed off_

Nick sighed and closed his labtop. He had a date with his girlfriend, he needed to go get ready!

-------------------

Miley shut down her labtop, closed it and sighed. She had no idea what to wear! So she decided to call Lilly, of course.

**(A/N-** Miley is **bold** and Lilly is _italic_

_"Hello?"_

**"EEEEEPPP! LILLY! I need help. I'm going.."**

_"On a date with Nick and you need help picking out an outfit? Be right there" _And she hanged up.

**"Okay.."** She said to no one, since she already hung up. Wow Lilly knows her so well.

5 minutes later, Lilly walked in the house, without even knocking. "Miley?" She shouted.

Miley ran downstairs. "Hey! Okay, come with me!" She dragged her by the hand all the way to the Hannah closet.

"Alright. What kind of look did you want? Edgy, popstar.."

"Casual!" She exclaimed.

"Okay.." Lilly looked and looked through a bunch of clothes and spotted skinny jeans. "Perfect! Now we need a top." She took a purple halter top. "There ya go. You could've done this by yourself, ya know."

Miley rolled her eyes. "No! You're the best. Thanks." She hugged her rushly and ran to the bathroom. 2 minutes later, she came out.

Lilly was speechless. "Ohmygosh! You look so beuatiful! Well if I was a guy, I would say HOT."

Miley giggled. "Thanks? What do I do with my hair?"

"Definitly keep it curly. Nick's hair is curly and you want to be a good match."

"How are you so smart at this?"

"I don't know. It comes naturally." Lilly responded, smiling.

Miley laughed, then Lilly laughed. "I'll just curl it a little bit then put my make-up on."

Lilly nodded. "Well I better go. My mom doesn't even know i'm gone."

"Wow, smart move." Miley responded sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Bye now!" Lilly waved goodbye and ran out. Miley looked in the mirror. Who would fall in love with her? She wasn't actually perfect...

----------------

25 minutes later and it was 7:00 on the dot. She was just touching up her make-up when the door bell rang. Her dad and brother were at a basketball game so she was home alone.

She didn't know if she should be exicted or nervous. She had mixed feelings at the moment. She opened the door to see...Joe..

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Miley, listen. Nick got tonsilitis and well, i'm here to tell you that he's no longer able to go on that date with you. I'm terribly sorry." He responded fastly, without even sounding like he cared.

"What? Tonsilitis? What the heck is that?" She asked confusingly.

"His throat is all sore and he can barely talk. It's contagious. You don't wanna get it do ya?"

She backed away alittle, "No, no, I dont. Well okay. Tell him that I hope he feels better and that I'm sorry.."

"Oh I well. Don't worry. He'll be better in a week. Don't think about coming over either, got it?"

She still had that confused look on her face. "Okay yeah. I won't..Bye now." She slammed the door in his face.

**Miley POV**

What the hell was that? His brother came to my house telling me that he was sick and then he tells me not to worry about and not come over? Was this some kind of joke or did Nick really not want me to go? He made it seem like it on IM before. AH, i am so pissed at Joe! Why couldn't he at least brought Nick with him? Maybe then i'd believe him, but right now, i don't believe him.

I'd always had this feeling that Joe never liked me. Not as a girlfriend or anything, but as a person and friend. What an iddiot.

I ran upstairs and well, cried my eyes out. Was I being a bad girlfriend? As i was screaming and whimpering into my pillow, i heard a knock at my door.

"GO AWAY." I attempted to scream. But that person didn't listen to me. They opened the door.

"What's wrong?" The fimiliar voice asked. It was my father.

I didn't turn around. I stayed the way I was; On my stomach with my face in my pillow. "Nothing."

"It has to be something. I heard you crying."

"You were listening then?"

"Well i didnt hear it til i came up here when me and Jackson came home."

"Oh.."

"Tell me, Miles."

I turned around. I felt horrible. My face was probably all red from crying, my eyes were all swollen and my hair was all wet and digusting. "You really want to know?"

He nodded, waiting for my response.

"Well..I was suppose to go on a date with Nick, but Joe came over here telling me that Nick had tonsilitis..and i dont believe him! Nick was fine before."

He sighed, "Oh Goddness. I hate boys like that. I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Bud. Really. I'm pretty sure he's sick..unless he isn't."

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Come here." He said, pulling his arms out. We hugged, and that made me cry even more. If my mother wouldn't of walked out on us, then i could've had her to talk to, but no, i'm all alone with a 2 guys. That's why I have Lilly. I can ask her and tell her about anything.

"Well i'm gonna go. I'll let you be. Don't worry."

"Thanks dad." I said, sniffling.

He smiled and closed my door lightly. I fell back in my pillow, but didnt cry.

I decided that I should suck it up and be a strong girl so I signed onto AIM. Guess who was on? Little Mr. Fakster! I decided to ignore him. I put an away message on...

**DON'T BOTHER ME. IM PISSED RIGHT NOW. :'( **

**p.s; IM ME LILLY!**

I really wanted him to think it was for him. It was. I just sat there, into space. There was nothing else to do. Why would I go onto forums when people would just talk crap about me? And Myspace? I don't have one since I didn't want any drama to happen if anyone found any of my personal pictures as..Hannah Montana, of course.

I saw an IM pop up. Shocking!

_nickjrocks:_ Aw, babe. Why you pissed?

I rolled my eyes. Ohmygod, like he doesnt even know?

_**smileymileyxx: like you dont know?**_

_nickjrocks: no..._

_**smileymileyxx: YOUR JUST PLAYING DUMB!!!!**_

_nickjrocks: i dont know wat ur talkin bout MILEY RAE!_

_**smileymileyxx: aww the little frobro is using my little full name! well ur stupid. u obviously on crack**_

_nickrocks: I dont get u! im not! help me!_

_**smileymileyxx: I'm not helping you. you broke my heart!**_

_nickjrocks: how???????_

_**smileymileyxx: no comment**_

_nickrocks: COME ON._

I decided to ignore him. 15 minutes passed after the last thing he said and I signed off. I couldn't take it. I decided that I would just go to bed early tonight, so I went to the bathroom and go into my pajamas.

I checked my cell phone. I had 55 texts...from...Nick.

_baby! come on!_

_tell me!_

_what did i do!_

_MILEY!!_

_COME ON._

_I LOVE U AND U KNO THAT. I DIDNT DO ANYTHING_

And there was so much more. Yeah, he loved me but broke my heart. I didn't know what to do. I just ignored them. All.

As I pulled my covers out so i can get in, i looked out my blinds and looked into the window. They lived right next door. Who's room was that? All I saw was a plain wall and the shades were open. On purpose?

I stayed there looking out the window for 5 minutes and then I got up, but before I looked away, I noticed Nick..With...ANOTHER GIRL? WHAT?

**End of Miley's POV**

Yup, tha'ts right. Nicholas Jerry Jonas was hugging a girl right there in front of Miley's sight. The girl had sandy blonde hair and she was wearing a hoodie and jeans. She looked 5'6 at least. Was she a friend? A cousin? Why would she be over there at 9:00 at night?

**Nick's POV**

I was upset. I didnt know what i did to Miley! I was online because I wanted to tell her something before I picked her up. I was running alittle late because Frankie needed my help and then she got all angry at me. I'm really confused so i decided to call one of my good friends, Mandy.

**(A/N- **I have no idea about the whole Mandy thing. I didnt even know about this til i heard people online talking about it then that they had a song called Mandy. So I'm just gonna pretend that she is a good friend of the Jonas Brothers and helps them with anything.

**Hello?**

_Mandy? It's Nick._

**Nick? What are you doing calling me at 9?**

_I need help!_

**Oh. I'm here. What is it?**

_Well...You know Miley?_

**Oh that slut?**

_Mandy!_

**Sorry...**

_Well we WERE dating.._

**You were? gasp**

_Well yeah..and then I told her I was going to the park so she thought we both should go..as on a date. Then I went online because Frankie needed help and i was already a few minutes late from getting her and she was online so i talked to her and her away message said she was pissed..so i asked why she was and she kept yelling at me and it made me feel like im nothing._

**Oh..Nick. I am so sorry. Miley doesn't know anything. Shes just a loserface. Why don't i come over there? I'm pretty sure your mom and dad will understand.**

_Ok. I'll see you soon?_

**Yup. Bye.**

_Thank you. You dont know how much this means to me._

**No problem. I'm always here for you. Bye.**

Mandy had hanged up. I just fainted in his bed. I Had no idea what was going to happen. At one point in my life, I really had a crush on Mandy, but she was way older than me and not my type. She probably had a boyfriend anyway.

10 minutes later, I heard talking downstairs. It was probably my mom and dad. Unless Mandy was already here..I shrugged like I was talking to myself and picked up my song book with ALL of my songs and started to write.

_This has been no walk in the park  
I feel that we have fallen apart  
Open up your eyes girl and see  
How wonderful this love could be _

"Perfect." I mumbled under my breath. I started to sing it out loud. Should it be a ballad or a fast song?

"Same ole' Nicky. Writing as usual." Mandy said, admiring my skills.

I blushed. "Hey Mandy." I smiled and she walked up and hugged me.

"What song is this now?"

"I don't know. I just started writing it."

"Oh..Is this for Miley?" Her voice had changed when she asked that.

"Yeah." I said.

She nodded. "Well, okay. I just thought you needed some support."

"Thanks Mandy. It really means alot."

We hugged, tightly and it seemed like hours...She was the only one who understood me now. Maybe me and Miley weren't really meant to be.

-------------------

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't couldn't stand it. He was laughing now. She was making him laugh! I don't get it at all. What should I do? I shouldn't just go over there, should I? I think I should...

**End of Miley's POV**

Miley put on a pair of jeans, a hoodie with the number 1 on it and uggs and pulled her hair up. She wanted to look..restless but still a little pretty.

She ran downstairs and her father was watching T.V. "Hey Bud, where you going?"

"I need to go solve something. I'll be right back." She was hoping he would let her.

He nodded and smiled. "Go ahead. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked out the door. She had no idea what she was going to do but she felt that this was the right thing to do.

She walked up to their doorstop and knocked, lightly, hoping they would hear it. A tall figure opened the door.

"Ah. Aren't you Miley?"

"Yeah." She said, quietly.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Jonas. Come in." He brighten.

"Thanks." Miley walked in and looked around. Everything seemed to be up already. Mrs. Jonas was sitting on the couch and the boys were no where in sight.

"Hello Miley! Are you looking for Nick?" Mrs. Jonas asked sweetly.

"Yeah." She responded.

"He's upstairs, but I think he's with someone right now..."

"Oh, thats ok. I'm pretty sure he won't mind." Miley responded fastly.

She smiled and pointed to the stairs. Miley already knew which room was his, since she pratically lived here when she would come over everyday.

She pushed the door open and expected to see Mandy and Nick, but not like this. The sight was nothing you'd like to see. And just to think that he was your boyfriend?

----------

WOOOOO. Alright. That was ended perfectly. Sorry for the well, cliffy. I wanted to end with drama and yes, i know this chapter is filled with drama, but i need stuff to be interesting. It can't always be fluffy, can it? (; Well please review. I'd love to see your response on the chapter or the whole story if you just started reading it. Thanks very mucho my amazing readers!

xoxo  
Vanessa


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate that I got at least more than 5 this time. Oh and thanks for no negative comments. I really hate those. They make me upset. (**

**rockinchick8: **Don't worry, I had the whole thing planned out right away. I try to make things as real as possible, so i'll just have to wait and see what others think. I'm not the best writer in the world, so im pretty sure some things will be different.

**tennisplayerx33: **That is an awesome idea. I didnt even think of that. I don't really like the whole Moe thing and the whole Loe thing but everyone seems to be doing it so i should give it a shot right?

**I'm going to start doing this Disclaimer thing because everyone else is doing it, so i might as well copy, ayy?(;**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but this story idea.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley swung the door open to see the sight of her boyfriend kissing another girl. "What the hell is this?" She literally bursted. Mandy and Nick turned away from their..kissing and stared at her. Not one person said a word that moment. "You both have some explaining to do."

"It's not what it look like!" Nick said, backing away from Mandy.

"Wow, really? I didn't know I was blind!" Miley responded sarcastically.

Mandy fakely coughed. "Miley, is it?"

"Yup, that's me. Mil-Uh-Lee." She smirked.

She smiled fakely. "Oh! I heard SO much about you. You're very interesting."

"Really?!" She responded, sarcastically. "I didn't know. Was it good things?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to tell you, since, well you already know everything that happens in your life, so. I'll just keep them to myself." She whispered with that fake tone. Nick didn't say anything. He just sat there on his bed.

"Well I don't really know what you heard, but whatever. Don't you have to go or something?"

"Yeah, I do. Nice seeing you Nicky. And nice to finally meet you, slutetta, I mean Miley!" She covered for herself, but you could totally notice what she had just said. She just called Miley a slut.

Miley rolled her eyes when she called him Nicky and then she gave her a mean and fake smile when she called her a slutetta. "Same to you. Goodbye!" She hissed.

Mandy hugged Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She waved her hand in Miley's face and walked out. Miley sighed a breath of relief. "I thought she would NEVER leave." Miley was still grossed out by the whole Nicky, kissing scene and then kissing him on the cheek and hugging him thing. He responded greatly to her actions..

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" All her attention was on him now.

"It was absolutely nothing, Miley." He defended himself.

She rolled her eyes. "You really think kissing another girl when dating someone else is nothing? Or how about when you brought your brother over to my house to lie to my face, telling me that you couldn't go to the park because you had tonisilits?"

His eyes wided. "Which brother Joe, Kevin, or Frankie?"

"Joe, duh. Obviously hes the iddiot of the house."

"Joesph isn't an iddiot. He's my brother. Anyway..I didn't bring him over to your house." 

"Of course you didnt.."

"Thankyou!"

"No." She snapped. "I meant of course you didn't bring him over to my house. He walked himself."

He groaned. "I didn't know he came over to your house!"

"Yeah right. I'm not believing you. You told me that you loved me!"

"And I meant it!" He groaned again.

"Well your actions totally show it!" She hissed. "I just don't think I can talk to you right now, Nicholas. Have a nice life!" She shouted and ran out of his room.

"Miley wait!" He yelled. He didn't dare to follow her. He already did before, and he really didn't know what to say.

Tears filled up her eyes as she was running down the stairs. She didn't bother to look at anyone that was downstairs.

"Whats wrong with her?" Denise asked her husband.

"Who knows." He responded watching Miley run out of the door.

**Miley's POV**

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him so much that I wish he would die! I didn't feel like walking inside to face my father, so I went on the side of the house and sat there, crying my eyes out. I don't know how long I was there. Maybe an hour or two?

By then, it was already 2 in the morning. My dad probably thought I was already in bed and Jackson really didn't give a care where I was, so I decided to just sit there for a few more minutes.

5 minutes passed and I got up and walked to my doorstop. Before I could open the doors, I felt arms go on my waist behind me. I immediately turned around and tried to let lose, but the arms were too strong. It was Nick.

"Let me go!" I shouted quietly.

"No. I will never let you go."

I groaned. "Why do you keep chasing me after we fight?"

"Because. I love you." He blurted out.

"Wha..what?"

He let go of me and turned and faced me. He looked me in the eyes. "I don't know how to..tell you this, so.."

_Ooooohhh yea ooooh yea  
If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,   
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To become a better man?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,   
When you look me in the eyes.

Every day, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,   
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise, 

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Tears dropped down my eyes. He wiped them away. "I..love you too."

He smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." He kissed me on the cheek and wrapped me in his arms. "I won't ever let you go."

I didn't respond. I couldn't even breathe. I just needed him and that's all I ever wanted.

"So..what really happened?" I broke the silence.

"Well, do you wanna hear a long story?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, well I told you I was going to the park so you wanted to go to, so it was a date. Then I went online because Frankie needed help and i was already a few minutes late from getting you and you were online so i talked to you and your away message said you was pissed..so i asked why you were and you kept yelling at me and then you started to ignore me. Joe was no where in sight, so I guess Joe went to your house to tell you I was sick, when I wasn't. He really doesn't like you, Miles. But i'm sorry. I didn't lie or anything. Everything happened to fast."

I nodded. "I know. Joe hates me. I don't know what I did wrong. But I understand, Nick. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay. And, I guess it's because we started dating and I guess he doesn't want me to grow up, you know?"

"I guess. Maybe If i talk to him, his feelings will change?"

"Yeah, but I hope not feelings too strong.." He laugh uncomfortably.

"Ew, no." My face looked disgusted and he laughed. He rocked me in his arms.

"It's good to be with you again." He whispered.

"Yeah." I replied softly.

**Nick's POV**

I looked in her eyes and she looked really tired. "You look tired, do you want me to let you go?"

She groaned. "I hate saying goodbye." She pouted.

I laughed slightly. "I know, I do too, but we gotta go sometime soon. It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Oh." She groaned. "Bye then."

"That's all you're gonna say?" I asked in disapointment.

She rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. Goodnight. Wanna come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, you come by me."

"Fine. Bye Nicky. I love you."

"No, I love you."

"Pfft. I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

To shut us up, I crashed my lips onto hers slightly. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now."

She grinned. "At least you got your wish lover boy."

I laughed. "Yeah. Sure. Bye. Sleep tight." I winked at her.

She giggled. "Bye."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she walked up to her doorstop. She gave me a smile and a wave and walked in.

I took a breath and stood there for about a few minutes. Then I finally decided to go home and get some sleep time of my own.

--------------------

**Miley's POV**

The next morning I felt a cool breeze on my body. Not only did I lose my blanket, but my window was open. I was probably so overwhelmed last night, that I forgot to close it. I'm lucky that I even put my pajamas on.

But last night felt so much better. To see his face again. To be in his arms. I know he kissed Mandy, but she was the one who kissed him first. I even found out who Mandy REALLY is. She's Joe's ex-girlfriend. Appartently her and the rest still keep in contact.

I stopped in my tracks. I had no idea WHAT to wear. I can't call Lily, shes always annoyed with me when I call her. Oliver wasnt no good since he was a guy. My mom is, well, not in the picture anymore. I couldn't ask my dad OR my brother, so I guess i'll just have to find something myself.

I browsed through a different selection of things and then finally spotted it. Causual jeans with a pink shirt would be totally fine. We weren't going to dinner or anything. Probably just to hang out at his house. I decided to choose white flipflops since theres some white on my shirt. Then I had to straighten my hair. I hate for him to see me always looking the same. Natural. I put on lipgloss, mascara, and some eyeshadow. No eyeliner. Nick one time told me that no matter WHAT I look like, I was still drop dead sexy. It made me..blush. I mean, to hear your boyfriend tell you you're sexy in just about anything is sorta overwhelming.

As I was fixing my hair, my cell phone immediately rang, so I picked up fastly.

"Wow, someone's in a rush to talk to their boyfriend." He teased.

I giggled. "Shut up. Anyway, hey Nicky."

"I'm just calling to tell you that I want you to come over now."

I was so exicted, I tried not to show it in my voice. "Ok. Yay. Bye!" I replied quickly, hanging up, forgeting to say those words to him!

I ran so fastly in exictement down the stairs that I stumbled and almost fell, but I caught myself.

"Wow, whats the rush?" Jackson asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Nothing. I'm just.."

"Going to Nick's?" He finished for me.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Yeah, I know you so well. It's so obvious that you're going to see him."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. It means that I can read you easily."

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks for the 'talk'" I put talk in quotations with my two fingers. "Goodbye." I said loudly in my southern accent and slammed the door lightly.

I ran over to the house and knocked fastly on the door. To my surprise, Joe was there. "Oh. Hello, Miley." He said in a dry tone. He really wasn't happy that I was there.

He immediately changed my mood. I was exicted too see Nick and now I was...dissapointed and sad. "Hi." I choked out.

"I guess your here to hang out?" He asked, not even looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm here to see Nick." I said dryly.

He rolled his eyes and moved out of the way. "Come in, come in, like I didn't know you were coming over."

I ignored his comment and walked in. Frankie was playing Neintendo and Kevin and Nick were sitting at the table. The mom and dad were sitting there with them but in a whole 'nother world.

I walked up to him and put my hands on his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Uhmm..Miley?" He guessed.

I groaned and he turned around and smiled. "How do you know?!" 

"I'm not stupid. I know my girlfriend's voice." He kissed me on the lips, but only for a second. He brushed his hand against my face.

I smiled. "Maybe later." I groaned.

"Yeah." He winked at me and walked up to Joe. "Joe man, we need to talk."

"If its about Mi.."

"Yes, it is. I think you should talk to her. She thinks you HATE her."

He sighed. "I don't hate her, I.."

"Don't tell me, tell her!" He said, turning my way. I gave him an awkward smile.

He pushed Joe to my area. I was confused at first, but by reading Nick's face, I understood. Nick walked away so it left just me and Joe, on the carpet.

"Hi.." I said akwardly.

"Look Miley, I'm sorry for the way i've been treating you. Like nothing, obviously. You're like a sister to me, but you're dating my brother and it just feels weird. He's still young and I'm his older brother, I just want whats best for him. I'm sorry, once again. Call me an iddiot, do whatever, but It's just not my fault. I'm pretty sure you'd feel the same way."

I smiled. "Oh Joe, it's okay. I know what it's like. Don't be sorry. It's just that you scared me. I thought you hated me. You're suppose to be the funny cute one, not the mean scary one." I grinned.

He laughed. "Obviously I don't want that. So, friends?"

"How about that?" I smiled. He hugged me and I could tell someone was watching.

"Aww, look at that." Nick said, behind EVERYONE. I blushed, for some odd reason.

"Glad everything is okay now." Denise said smiling.

"Yeah, Joe is the king!" Frankie cheered. Everyone laughed. He let me go and walked to Kevin.

"I knew you had a heart, bro." Kevin teased, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. I do. If I didn't, I would be dead." Joe teased.

Nick walked up to me and hugged me tighter than ever before. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. And at that very moment, we didn't care where we were or who was watching, but he brought his lips to mine and brushed his lips against mine, slowly kissing my jawline. I was in heaven.

-----------------------

**blah blah blah blah! that sucked so bad. this is the first time that I was so disapointed in the chapter. it was short, retarded and it made NO SENSE. sorry to keep you guys waiting, but this whole week, I was editing it to see if i did like it, and I still didnt. but whatever. **

**please review. comments and critcism is always welcomed, but don't be too rude now.:**

**-NESSA JONAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I love you guys :)  
Note, this chapter is SCARY. O**

It's been a week since Miley had finally decided to forgive Nick. He made a mistake, so what? They were in love even though they were so young. They got tired of hearing the same old jokes about it...

"Dude, your only 15, are you sure you know how to make it work?" Joe had asked his younger brother as he was getting ready to go on a date with Miley.

"Yes, bro. I know all about love and affection." He sighed.

"Infections? Eww, your disgusting!" Joe whinned.

Nick rolled his eyes. "No infections, affection like love and stuff."

"I know, I'm just being a joker again." Joe smiled widely.

Nick nodded. "Whatever. Your always a joker 24/7 so it's really annoying."

"That's my job."

"I know. You told me." Nick said, sighing once again. "Look, I gotta go before Miley pulls her hair out. Bye now."

"Wait." Joe said sternly, grabbing his arm.

"Ow." Nick replied. "You hurt my arm. See, it's turning pink now!"

"Sorry, anyway. I just wanted to tell you..please don't have sex."

Nick coughed on his spit. "What!? What would make you think that Miley and I.."

Joe interupted him. "I don't know..you said affection and usually that means that your going to have sex..I mean, if you really love her.."

"Joe, I love her but I don't want to hurt her. Plus, we are way to young right now and we're both Christians so we are making the right decision."

Joe sighed a breath of relief. "By waiting?"

Nick nodded in agreement. "Yes, now may I go, mother?"

Joe laughed. "Yes. Thanks for being that sweet gentlemen. I'm pretty sure Miley is really lucky."

"Oh trust me, she mentions it everytime." Nick smiled widely, remembering it.

"Alright, Nick. Are you sure you can do this?" His other brother, Kevin asked him as Nick was standing backstage like a ghost.

"I dont know, Kev. Look at all those people out there." Nick replied slowly, taking a peek at the audience who was crazier than ever.

"Don't worry. It's not like this in the first time..What's got you so upset?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking..what if I make the biggest mistake of my life? Tripping and hitting my head? Messing up a lyric? Having my clothes pulled off?"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAHH. Slow down, fro bro. Are you serious? We have never messed up in our lives. What makes you think that tonights the night?"

Nick sighed and stared into his eyes. "I just have this feeling..that something isn't going to go right. And it's not gonna be our fault."

Kevin gulped. "You're scaring me Nick. Oh Gosh, I think I need to go to the bathroom." He yelped.

Nick laughed scaredly. "I'm sorry im scaring you, Kev, but I'm serious."

He nodded. "Don't worry. Let's just do our thang, okay?"

Nick nodded and Kevin walked straight to the bathrooms. "Jonas in 5!" The announcer had said. Nick nodded. Why is he having these thoughts? Scary thoughts? As Nick was thinking, he didn't notice that that brunnete was standing right by him, looking nervous as well.

"You feel it too?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Miley..I don't know what's going on.."

"Well, today..I woke up and my room was trashed.."

Nick looked stunned. "What? How? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Your phone was off..and I knew that you were busy, so I kept it to myself until I got to see you now. There's no evidence about it, but I have a feeling that this person wants me..or you or something bad to happen between us."

"JONAS ON STAGE. JONAS ON STAGE."

Nick cussed under his breath. "Miles, don't worry. I'll be here by you, but I need to go."

"Ok." Miley smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck out there, Nicky."

"Thanks, i'll...need it." Nick saw his brothers and so he followed them out to the stage. As they came out, the crowd cheered so loud. 

"JONAS! JONAS JONAS!" Everyone cheered.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Kevin asked. He couldn't make out anything, but he heard tons of roaring fans.

"You know we love you and we know you love this song so we decided to sing it. We wanna get a little romantic on you."

The crowd cheered and Kevin gave Joe and Nick a sly smile.

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true..._

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah  
  
Before the song could finish everything stopped. The power went out and all they could hear was the sound of a gun being hit.

-----------------------  
"Nick! Nick, wake up! Wake up, Nick!" Joe said worriedly, shaking his brother.

Nick was laying on the stage. He had been hit from the gun that had been shot. It had hit him in the back.

"Oh my God. He's not answering. It's too dark to tell anything though." Kevin replied. Tears were falling down their cheeks. All the band members went over to Nick. Was he alright? 

**Miley's POV**  
Oh my God. I was watching Joe and Nick sing Hello Beautiful and Kevin performed the guitar and all of a sudden, I felt hands grab behind me and pull me away and off backstage. I tried screaming but the person covered my mouth. I couldn't see a thing, because I guess the power had went out?

Now I have no idea where I am, but I feel ropes around my arms and legs. I'm trying to push free but failing. What am I suppose to do now? Nick was right. My boyfriend was right! 

**End of Miley's POV**

The crowd was confused, sad, and depserate to know whats going on. "What is going on here?" The announcer asked.

"Someone shot Nick in the back!" Joe shouted quietly.

"What!? How come I didn't hear anything?"

"Maybe it's because your terrible at your job." Kevin replied with attuitude.

"You know, I really don't give a damn for you boys, so whatever. If Nick's dead then we will just have to add that Bonus Jonas creep."

That was the final straw. Joe was up on his feet, his face turning red from anger. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I said we should just add that Bonus Jonas creep." He repeated himself, without caring about how close Joe was to his face and how angry he was.

"Before that."

"I don't give a damn for you boys, and if Nick is dead, then then SCREW IT ALL!" He shouted.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and everything was clearer now. The crowd went wild again, but they were still confused. Joe punched the announcer in the face. "You can't treat us Jonas Brothers like that. Your just flipping jealous because you know that you can NEVER be like us. You're fired! We can do that, you know." Joe was pissed off more than he was in his entire life. He went back to Nick. Nick was moving slowly, and in pain.

"C--c--al...l. 9-11.." Was his response.

Kevin pulled out his cell phone. "Yes, this is Kevin Jonas. My brother Nick Jonas had got shot in the back, but he is not dead yet." He stopped, to realize that was a bit rude. Not dead..yet.. "We need someone to help us, please! Someone shot him and we need to track this person down!" He contuined, his voice full of anger.

He contuined to talk, tell him where they were and more of what happened. "Thank you." He closed his phone and looked up at everyone. "They are coming to get Nick and put him in the hospital. We have to tag along with.."

Everyone nodded. "But we need to tell the crowd that this is cancelled.." One of the guitarest said.

Kevin nodded and went to the mic. "Exuse me? Check 1, Check 2." The crowd screamed and Kevin contuined. "I'm sorry, but due to techinal difficulties and failure, this is cancelled. We will be here some other time in the future, so please don't hesitate to come back. For all of this, you are welcomed to take a free t-shirt and poster on your way out." All of the crowded sounded upset and they started to leave.

"Is this Nick Jonas?" Someone said. They looked up to see three men, looking serious. 

**Joe's POV**

"Yes, hello sirs. I'm Joe Jonas." I replied, shaking their hands.

"Hello. Now, we need to take Nick here to the hosptial. Do you mind if you help us take him out?" One of the men asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, it's not that hard, really." Kevin bended down and grabbed his arms. "You take his feet, Joe." I nodded and obeyed.

We got him out and inside of the truck. I called mom and dad and they are on their way as fast as possible. I told them to meet us at the hospital.

I looked over at Nick. He was..sleeping I guess. "Oh, Nick. I am so sorry." I touched his curly hair and sighed. Kevin was up front with the men.

The hospital wasn't far from here, about 10 minutes. 2 minutes later, I saw Nick open his eyes. "Nick?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Where's Miley?" He asked quietly, while rubbing his eyes with pain all of his pain.

Oh my God. Miley!? I haven't seen her since we were backstage! "Uhm, I don't know the answer to that question.."

It was weird because I was just talking to him about how sweet he was to her and now shes missing and I had no idea, well actually NO ONE had any idea where she was!

Tears poured down his eyes. "I need her."

I nodded. "I know." I touched his arm as he drifted off to sleep. "Everything is going to be okay."

I hope.. 

**End of Joe's POV**  
By that time, the parents had already made it there, worried like crazy and we were in Nick's hospital room.

"Oh Nick. I am sorry, baby." Denise said slowly, rubbing his head. He didn't wake up.

"How did this happen?" Paul Jonas asked Kevin.

"It's a long story, but we were on stage, the lights went out and a gun had been hit..well, into Nick."

Worry had been all of their faces and disapointment. "I'm sorry." Joe said. He hugged his parents and then put his hands through his hair in fustration.

"And where is Miley?" Denise asked Joe.

"Ah..uhh..we don't know." He replied slowly.

"What!?" She yelped quietly.

Joe nodded and shrugged. "Haven't seen her since we went out there. She looked fine.."

"Well someone try calling her!" She gasped.

Joe nodded, pulling out my phone. He dailed her number and put the phone to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. Her voice message went on.

"Nothing."

She sighed. "Leave a message!"

"Hey Miley, this is Joe. Where are you? We think Nick is killed and we haven't seen you since before we went on..ANSWER US!" He said desperately, then hanged up.

She nodded. "I hope shes okay."

"Me too." Kevin said, with worry all of his face.

"Okay, well you can guys please come out? We need to examine Nick here now." The nurse said out of no where.

"Yes, i'm sorry." The dad said. He walked out, so the rest followed.

"Everything's going to okay." Denise mumbled to herself over and over again.

The time turned 4:00 and everyone was still in the waiting room. Paul fell alseep while reading a newspaper, Denise drifted off to sleep in worry, Kevin was up though and Joe fell asleep just in general.

"Anyone up in here?" A nurse asked sweetly looking at the family.

"Yes yes!" Kevin said quietly, slowly rising to his feet.

She smiled. "Well, we did some checking and Nick is going to have surgry tomorrow to try and take out the bullet..but other than that, he should be okay. He's in serious pain."

Kevin nodded. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yes, hes sleeping right now."

Kevin smiled. "Thanks alot. You don't know how much we appreciate you guy's work."

She smiled. "No problem. He's only 15, hes way to young to deserve this pain."

"Yeah, really. It should of been one of us."

"No, no. No one."

He laughed sightly. "Well thanks."

"You might want to go home."

"No no, that's okay. I don't wanna wake up my family. They get really cranky."

She laughed. "Okay, then. We will give you guys more updates tomorrow. Make sure and tell your family this one though."

He nodded. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked away. He was going to be okay, right?

-------------

**Miley's POV**  
I was still in the same area. But this time, I could see..and I could see the person that had done this..

"Jake?"

"Hello Miley."

"Wh--wha--what? Why, Jake?"

"I still love you. I hate that Nick bastard. I can't believe your with him. He's such a wimp."

She shaked her head. "No, Jake. I might've still loved you, but no, I don't love you anymore! He is not a wimp. I love him, okay? What are you gonna do to me?"

"Well, I killed him, so now im gonna kill you."

"NO." I screamed.

He put his hand on my mouth. "Shut up." I wimpered. This never was gonna end, was it?

----------------


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Erm, hi. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I deciced to do an ****author's note.**

**I am really upset. I only got 2 comments (i think..not so sure.) I wrote 10 chapters for you guys and I only get 49 reviews? People with 5 chapters already have over 100! I don't know what i'm doing wrong..do I seem ****newbie**** to you? Does my writings suck? Am I just not ****it?**** I'd like to know because this is getting really old and i'm starting to get upset.**

**I'm not being mean, im just stating my opinion cuz I worked **so** hard on this for you guys, expecting great feedback and this is what I get? Thanks alot. You made me lose my self confidence on my work.**

**UNLESS, you review for the next chapter coming up soon (depending if someone reviews) I mean, I already have the sequel being worked on..This story should have 5-6 more chapters and it's DONE. I'd like over 100 before I end. For those of you who DID REVIEW thank you!!! You don't know how happy you made me feel. Sorry for making any of you confused in the past.**

**So again, PLEASE REVIEW or add me as an author/story alert, favorite author/story or something! You'd make my day, seriously. (: **

**P.S- this IS a Niley story, BUTTTT that doesn't mean that we can't have some backup couples..**

**so...here's a poll..**

Which couple would you like to be involved in the next remaining chapters?

**A. Joe/Lilly**

**B. Kevin/random girl**

**C. Joe/random girl**

**D. No couples, stick with Niley**

**Just review and tell me which you'd like. eep. ( coz I honestly don't know. I'm willing to write anything you tell me too (if you have any ideas, let me knowww!!!)**

**So thanks and REVIEW. I lovee you(:**

**-Nessa**

**P.S.S- VOTE FOR DAVID ARCHULETA ON AMERICAN IDOL!!!!!!! HE ROCKS AND YOU KNOW IT. ILY DJA x3**


	12. ANOTHER AN!

REMEMBER THIS?

**my fellow amazing readers and reviewers, **

as you know, its hard to write a story, specially when so many people love it and hate it..and give their honest opinions..anyway, id just like to say..this story is PULLED; which means i wont update for AWHILE. could be days, weeks, months, years..okay, not years..but like no one is commenting it / i try my best to make this a very good story.

ALSO, the biggest reason why im not updating:

**MILEY IS A BAD ROLEMODEL**

**NILEY BREAKUP**

**NO MORE NILEY OBSESSION**

yeah, i like cried when i found out they broke up and i tried to think the rumors werent true but yah..they are..and i dont really like miley, shes a friggin..nevermind. i dont wanna bash. nway..niley..i **can** write them..i just dont **really like** them..hey, who knows, it may change my opinion on her if i start to write this again.

BUTTTTTT

i need your opinion.

what do you want to happen to this story? should i get new ideas (help much?), delete it, not update it, help me!

id love some ideas..i mean come on, i wanna post the sequel..i wrote it in march..lol.

ty for ur time (:

ur amazingg

and even more when u review

:


End file.
